Chuck vs The Office: Epilogue Series
by 00Awesome
Summary: The sort-of-sequel to Chuck vs The Office. Guaranteed total Charah and fluffiness. Lots of scenes in their future including the wedding, honeymoon and much more. Further AN inside. I'm terrible at summaries, just please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Bells

**AN: Okay, so I know that I promised you guys a sequel to Chuck vs The Office and I do fully intend to live up to that promise, however, things for me right now are a little bit all over the place. I have a research project due in about a week and I have five days to do it (fortunately I have Easter break), I (stupidly) chose to pursue advanced math this year which is sorta killing me at the moment and I'm trying to write United By Red Tests (Seriously I get stuck on that like every chapter). So right now, my mind is kinda here, there and everywhere. If you read my last chapter on United By Red Tests, you know that for me, it's gonna be a stressful year especially with senior option choices towards the end of this year and then university applications in a couple years time. **

**This brings me to the point of this story. While right now I'm kinda stuck in a rut, I do have several developed ideas for vs The Office 2. These will be posted under Chuck vs The Office: Epilogue Series, which are what it says. A series of epilogues about things that happen in the vs The Office universe for Chuck and Sarah, but will feature the other characters as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck (total bummer). All mistakes are my own. Now that I think about it, I don't really own a lot. **

* * *

**Chuck vs The Office: Epilogue Series **

**Chapter 1: Wedding Bells**

**May 16th  
Church  
Dressing Rooms**

"Carina! The blue necklace! Where is it?"

"Calm down Walker!" Carina replied, reaching for the blue necklace towards the edge of the dressing table and putting it on her friend. The red head smiled. "So that's everything, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Sarah Walker (very soon to be Bartowski) smiled. "This is it. This is real."

"Absolutely," Zondra Rizzo, Carina and Sarah's college friend had been their to attend the wedding as a bridesmaid, smiled too at her friend. "You look amazing, Walker, this is going to go perfect."

"It is," Carina reassured. She smiled. "So did you ever think you'd end up marrying a nerd?"

Sarah laughed. "No. Especially not one as huge as the one I picked," the three friends shared a laugh. "But Chuck's shown me life can be full of surprises and...well, to be honest, he's totally perfect."

"Sarah," Ellie addressed the bride. "Someone's here to see you."

"Hi darlin," the voice belonged to non other than Jack Burton, who was standing just by the now shut door in his tux.

He'd flown out to walk his daughter down the aisle. He'd never been good at keeping his promises, but when he found out they were engaged, he swore to himself that he would walk his little girl down the aisle on her wedding day. She may have been raised by a crappy father, but she had turned out better than he could have ever hoped and she deserved to have her father to walk her down the aisle on her special day.

"Dad, you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything, angel," he got a good look at his daughter. "You look beautiful. The schnook's a lucky guy."

"How many times have I told you to call him Chuck?" she joked and smiled. "Thank you for being here dad. t means so much to me." At a sudden realization, she paused before speaking again. "You know that Mom is here and-"

"Charlie filled me in. We both promised to be civil. This is your day, angel. We are not going to mess it up." Jack held his arm out, ready to walk her down the aisle. "You ready?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

* * *

Chuck was standing at the alter, waiting for his bride to be to come out. The wedding was simple, including family, close friends and some friends from the office. Casey sat next to his daughter and the minister waited patiently for the wedding to begin. Chuck stood with Morgan and Devon by his side.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"Happy, super happy, but a little nervous," he admitted.

"Good nervous?" Devon asked, knowing that exact feeling, he'd had it at his own wedding day.

"Awesome nervous," Chuck smiled.

"Awesome."

Morgan signaled for the minister to come over and whispered something into his ear. The minister looked hesitant and furrowed his brow, but Morgan gave an insistent nod and he went back to his place.

"Morgan, what was that about?" Chuck asked.

"Don't worry, Chuck. You'll thank me later."

"Morgan-"

The organ began to play and everyone stood as the Zondra, Carina and Ellie entered, and then Sarah on the arm of her father. Emma was in the crowd, wiping away a tear of happiness already. Chuck's eyes immediately locked with Sarah's. He'd seen her in many things, but she had never looked more beautiful than she did today, at this very moment.

"Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do." Jack smiled, looking from his daughter to the schnook that she was going to marry. The schnook he knew would always take care of her and love her forever.

The ceremony had begun, Chuck was the first to speak when it came to vows.

"Sarah. You can't explain love at first sight, it's pure magic, when you look at that person you just know that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. They give you the strength you need to go on, even when you just want to give up and you want to always do the same for them. When they're happy, everything is right with the world, and when they're sad your heart breaks into a million pieces. And that is how I feel everyday, when I'm with you. Whatever we're doing, when I am with you that's all that matters in the world. I am the luckiest guy in the world that you chose me and I vow everyday, to prove the depth of my love, to do whatever in my power to make you happy for the rest of my life."

"Chuck. When I first met you, I didn't think that I would ever fall in love, and now that I have, I feel like everything is finally where it's supposed to be. I traveled a lot in my life, but now I know that the only place I'm ever supposed to be is with you. I used to think that being alone was just something you and to deal with, but being with you has made me realize I don't have to be alone anymore. You make me feel like I can do do anything as long as we're together and that just makes me love you even more and appreciate you as a gift, a gift I could never thought that I could want or have, but I will continue to show you everyday that you a gift that I deserve."

The minister proceeded to finish. "By the power vested in me, by God, the State of California, I-"

"Ahem," Morgan cleared his throat at the minister.

"-And the Intergalactic Federation of Planets,"

Chuck and Sarah both couldn't help laughing quietly and Chuck saw Morgan mouth 'you're welcome'.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Come here," Chuck whispered as he took his new wife into his arms and kissed her tenderly, before dipping her, eliciting a laugh from Sarah and kissing her neck. once they were both standing up straight again, they kissed again, causing even more applause from the guests.

With her arm on Chuck's, the two of them walked up the aisle. As they left the church, the newlyweds were greeted with applause. With either side welcoming Chuck or Sarah to the family.

When they entered the reception, Morgan was at the microphone and called out:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For the first time Mr And Mrs. Chuck Bartowski!"

"Mrs. Chuck Bartowski," he smiled at his new wife on his arm.

"Mr. Sarah Walker."

After some more congratulations, Chuck took her hand as they strolled onto the dance floor. Chuck knew that Sarah was a better dancer then he was and had asked her to help him learn to dance properly at their wedding. After finishing their first dance as man and wife, and a few more. Sarah leaned over closing the gap between them.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Now?"

"Mmhmm."

"So soon?"

"Just think, you and me in a very nice beach resort, in our hotel room, our first night together as husband and wife."

Chuck smiled. "Let's get a move on then."

He took her hand and they slipped out of the wedding reception and into the limo.

"Driver, to the airport!" he called out.

The car started moving and the newlyweds soon engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. I certainly enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Honeymoon chapter to come next, please review, you know I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon Part I

**AN: Thanks to those who read last chapter, I really appreciate the support. For the record, the honeymoon chapter may be stretched to two or three chapters long depending on what I think of. Not many reviews last chapter so I'll cut you guys a deal,keep reviews coming and you may just get the next chapter soon...ish. Okay, well I'll try harder basically if you review more.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honeymoon- Part I**

Their luggage had already been stored at the back of the limo and the two of them had gotten changed into more comfortable clothes. The two of them had large grins on their faces. But neither wanted to wipe it off. They were married, they were together. They were on their way to the airport to catch a plane to Cabo, San Lucas for their honeymoon.

The limo pulled up at he airport and Chuck paid the driver after he unloaded their suitcases from the back. Check in went smoothly with no questions asked and before they knew it it was time to board.

Chuck and Sarah had business class tickets, so while the seats could essentially go 180 degrees to lie down, Sarah chose to rest her head on the shoulder of her new husband. He couldn't help but smile and stroked her hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired," she smiled with her eyes closed.

"You look a little sleepy. It's pretty adorable, actually," Chuck said.

"I'm just a little tired. If I sleep now, I'll be well rested and ready to start when we arrive."

"Fair point," he laughed lightly and kissed her hair. "Take a nap then. We've got two hours."

Sarah smiled and her eyes began to close, but not before whispering, "I love you." to her new husband.

"I love you too," he replied. "Go to sleep."

* * *

Once the plane landed, Chuck gave Sarah a little shake to wake her up.

"Mmph," she yawned and sat upright in her seat. "Hey."

"Hey," Chuck smiled. "You have a nice sleep?"

"The best."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"I had a dream."

"Really?" he furrowed a brow. "Was it a nice dream?"

"Oh, definitely," she smiled.

"Well, tell me about it."

"I'll do you one better than that," Sarah smirked and seductively whispered in his ear. "When we get to the hotel I may just show you."

Chuck smiled as the announcement came through the speakers that the passengers were free to depart the stood up and took down their hand luggage from the overhead compartment. Then, Chuck extended his hand to his wife.

"Come on Mrs Bartowski. I wanna find out what that dream was about."

Sarah flashed him a smile and accepted his hand. "As you wish, Mr. Walker."

* * *

Their chosen hotel was beautiful, with views an amazing pool and being so close to the ocean at that, it was perfect. It had been a little pricey, but since Jack had paid for their wedding, the air fare wasn't much of a problem, and they were both making good money, they decided to splurge just a little bit.

"Will there be anything else?" asked the receptionist as she handed the young couple their room keys.

"No, that will be all," Chuck replied.

"Alright, Diego will take your suitcases up to your room then."

"This way," the bellboy said, snatching up the two suitcases in one go and leading them to the elevator. By the time they were outside the room, neither Chuck, nor Sarah, were willing to wait any longer.

"We'll take it from here," Chuck said, tipping Diego and fumbling with his key card. When they finally got in, Chuck managed to drag the suitcases in and close the door behind them. As Sarah was about to walk further in, Chuck stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

"Chuck?" she asked, just as he scooped her off the ground and carried her in his arms, she laughed loudly as he carried her to bed and laid her down.

"You are such a sap," she grinned.

"Yeah, but you're the one who married me."

Sarah pulled him from his shirt onto the bed and their lips made contact instantly, locked in a fiery passion. "Ready to find out about that dream?" she asked.

"Ready to tell me?"

"Absolutely," Sarah said, slipping her shirt off in one go and in an instant, their lips locked again.

* * *

"Mmm, that was fun," Sarah sighed as she rolled over towards her husband.

"So that was the dream?" he teased.

"Better than the dream, Chuck."

"Well, you know I don't like to disappoint," he kissed her briefly on the lips. "So, we're in Cabo."

"Yes we are."

"We could do anything. Their's beaches and tourist spots or..."

Sarah smiled, as if she already knew exactly what he was thinking. "Or?"

"Or, we could stay in this bed for a really long time and order room service if we really have to."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

There were three stiff knocks on the door of the hotel room, the metal wheels glided easily against the carpet and the room service attendant knocked again. These people ordered in a lot, he straightened his uniform as he heard someone from the inside going to the door.

The door was answered by a gorgeous blonde and the attendant tried to avert his eyes, she was dressed in a very see-through robe, with only lingerie underneath.

"Room service," he said. "Sorry to bother you," he muttered a little bit.

"Ah, yeah, I'll take it from here," she said lifting the trays.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"You know what? Actually, I think we have everything we need, here," said a man with curly dark hair who had just darted to the door.

"Oh, yeah. You know we have a full buffet and restaurant on the ground floor."

"Yeah, i know. We just quite like it in here," the man answered.

"Hah, yeah. Enjoy," the attendant mumbled quickly as the couple closed the door.

"Damn, wish I could get a girl like that," he muttered as he headed off to the next room.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah had been living off room service for about two, almost three days actually. They had yet to leave their room or see much of Cabo yet, but right now, each other was all that they needed.

The newlyweds stumbled back on to the large king-sized bed, which they had made very good use of. They kiss once again, and some of Chuck's recent stubble on his chin tickled her.

"I think you need to shave."

"What? We're married three days and all of a sudden you start bossing me around?" he teased. "Besides, these last couple of days, I haven't really had much of a chance to shave."

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it, as much as I did."

"Oh, I'm not saying that at all, in fact I enjoyed it a lot. I'm just saying the opportunity to shave hasn't really come up lately."

"Mmm, well, you don't have to shave _now, _but just don't grow a beard," she replied.

"Oh, not a fan of the bearded look?" he feigned shock. "Morgan will be devastated."

"Well, I didn't marry Morgan, did I? I married you. Sweet, handsome, loving, kind, _beardless_, you."

Chuck laughed out loud. "I never liked myself with a beard anyway."

"What? You actually had a beard?" she questioned.

"Well, Morgan always wanted us to grow beards together, but it was never really my thing. But after Stanford, I felt so down, I didn't bother shaving for a while," he reminisced. "I looked awful, like I'd been stuck on a deserted island for a year."

Sarah laughed at the mental image of Chuck with an overgrown, scruffy beard. Kind of like Tom Hanks after he'd been on the island for four years in Castaway "Well, I'm glad we have that settled then. No beards."

"No beards," he agreed. "Hey, and for whatever it's worth, that guy after Stanford, always moping around, always feeling sorry for himself, that's never gonna happen again. I don't ever wanna be that guy ever again. I have you and that's all that matters to me."

She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you too," he smiled at his wife. Then he leaned over, their lips touched and what had been happening for the last two and a bit days began to start again.

He still had trouble getting it around his head _his_ wife. They were married, they were together, they would be forever. "Did I tell you how absolutely stunning you look today?" he asked, in between kisses.

"Hmm, actually, no, I don't think so."

"Well, you Sarah Bartowski look absolutely beautiful, stunning and so sexy today," he said in between their kissing as they laid back down into an all too familiar position on the bed.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Still much more to come. You know the deal, you bring in the reviews and you might just find out relatively soon (hey, I said I'd try). But yeah, please, please review, they make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Honeymoon Part II

**AN: Yes! More reviews! That's what I'm talking about! Thank you for your support, guys, it is much appreciated. Well, here is the next addition to Epilogue Series, I hope you enjoy, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Honeymoon Part II**

"Seriously? We're leaving the room?" Chuck asked, his voice pitch sounded kind of whiny.

"Chuck, we didn't come to Cabo to stay in the room for two weeks. We could have done that back home."

"Fine," he sighed. "So where are you thinking?"

"I thought we could go to the beach and then we could go to that place for dinner," she saw Chuck was going to interject, Sarah cut him off. "And I already made reservations so you can't back out of it."

Chuck stood up from bed and snaked his arms around her waist and began planting kisses on her collarbone, trailing up her neck, to that spot he knew drove her insane. She shuddered and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"Wouldn't you rather just stay...inside," he said in between the kisses.

It took all of her self control not to give in to what he was doing, but somehow, Sarah managed to do it. "As much fun as that sounds, we should really get out. But don't worry. When we get back you can have me all to yourself."

Sarah laid a kiss on her husband's lips and without another word, headed off into the bathroom to get changed. Chuck sighed and opened his suitcase and scrambled through the clothes to find his board shorts. Once he found them, he put them on and pulled on one of his t-shirts over his head. It was maybe five or ten minutes later, Sarah had not come out yet, so he called her name.

"Sarah? You okay in there?"

And then she came out wearing a blueish green bikini, with another one in her hand. Actually, he couldn't tell what color it was, he was too focused on the bikini that she was wearing and pulling off oh so well. Well maybe that wasn't the exact way to describe it, more like the parts of her body they weren't covering.

"Okay this one or the leopard print?" she asked. "I can't decide."

"Uh..." his brain went blank, what was currently in front of him was the only image going through his head right now.

"Hello? Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Huh, um, yes, that, both, all of the above," he answered dumbly.

"Okay," she smiled. "You know, you are no help when it comes to choosing bikini," Sarah smirked playfully.

"Oh come on!" he snapped out of his trans. "You just can't walk into a room looking like you do and wearing a bikini and then expect me or my brain to function properly. that's just not how it works, babe." Chuck walked towards her, his eyes still boggling.

"Come on, Chuck. You've seen me in less," she said with a big smirk. Truth be told there wasn't much less she could be wearing, but he'd seen it.

"Okay, you cannot parade yourself in front of me wearing that, and still expect me to leave the room?"

"I'm not parading, I was just asking what you thought of it."

"Hmm, well in that case. You look fantastic, amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy."

"So you like this one then?" she gestured to the bikini and he had to try to avert his eyes or go into a trans again.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, that...one...that one's good, yeah," his hand traveled down to her waist, and he planted a kiss on her mouth, using his free hand to pull her closer. Sarah wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and they backed up onto the bed.

"We''re never gonna leave this room are we?" Sarah asked, though seeming very happy with not leaving.

"Hey, you are the one who put on the bikini, this is totally on you, sweetheart," Chuck smirked.

"I put it on, with the intention that we were gonna go to the beach," she replied, smiling in an 'as a matter of factly' way.

"Well, now you're just not making sense," Chuck replied in the same, 'as a matter of fact' tone and kissed her again.

* * *

It was a while later, that they lay tangled in the white sheets, after just waking up from a quick nap after their 'activities'. It would soon be night and time for dinner, as the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a pinkinsh color.

"Mmm, well, I'm gonna go take a shower," Sarah said, sitting up in bed and stretching out her limbs.

"Why?" Chuck asked dumbly, still lying down, watching her.

"I'd like to wash up before we go to dinner," she explained.

"Can't we just stay inside for the rest of the night? You know, I mean, the last three days have been so much fun..." he took her hand and kissed it in an attempt to make her change her mind.

Sarah smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "While that does sound like a lot of fun, we made reservations, so..." she stood up and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to get cleaned up," she called from the bathroom. "But you're free to join me."

"I'm not even that hungry!" he called out. At that very moment, not ten seconds after his statement, his stomach growled rather loudly.

"What was that, Chuck?" Sarah asked, clearly amused, sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"I said, I'll take you up on that getting cleaned up offer," he replied, practically jumping out of bed.

* * *

About an hour later, Sarah had finished getting dressed and putting on her make up. Chuck was sitting outside, he was on a sofa by the bed and his iPhone was pressed up against his ear.

"Yeah, buddy, this place in amazing. I mean, this room is just...Haha, yeah, well, I'm sure that as much as you'd like that, I don't think Sarah would be all that happy if you tagged along to our honeymoon," Chuck laughed. "And honestly, I don't think I'd be too pleased about it either."

Sarah observed him on the phone, it didn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking to and smiled as she watched him.

"...I get it, buddy. Yeah, I understand," he said, turning around, Chuck caught sight of his wife. "Look, Morgan, I gotta go. The wife and I have dinner plans, so we should probably get going," he smiled. "Send my love to Ellie and Awesome...Alright, bye." Chuck disconnected the call and pocketed the phone.

"Hey, you look amazing," he smiled at her.

"Thank you. So, how is everyone?"

"Oh, you know? The usual. Morgan is trying his very best to avoid any semblance or work and he's complaining that we aren't getting enough gaming hours in anymore. Ellie's dealing with pregnancy and Devon's worrying about everything from the birth to what second language the baby's going to learn to where it's going to college."

"So same old?"

"Same old," he answered. "You...look fantastic," he said as they kissed, it lasted for a while, but Sarah had to pull away..

"Chuck, you'll ruin my makeup."

"You don't need it."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then smiled. "Come on, we don't wanna be late to dinner."

"Okay, fine. But this, this is not over," he remarked.

"I wouldn't expect it to be."

Chuck held his hand out to her. "Shall we, Mrs. Bartowski?"

"Of course," she smiled, taking his hand as they left the room.

* * *

Their restaurant was a highly recommended bistro that had received good reviews and served local food. Chuck and Sarah had a table outside with a view of the ocean, illuminated by nearby lights.

The waitress had finished taking their order and serving them their drinks. Sarah gazed out at the view.

"It's beautiful," she remarked.

"It certainly is," Chuck replied, though his eyes were nowhere near the view.

Sarah realized that she was talking about her and not the view when she noticed his eyes were never of her to even look at it. She couldn't help but smile, this was her husband and she was so lucky to have him.

"I was talking about the view, Chuck."

"Sorry, I was distracted by something even better," he smiled. "Something way more beautiful, than any view," he looked into her blue eyes.

Sarah averted her eyes to the table and then looked back up at him and flashed him a beautiful smile.

Chuck lifted his glass of Pinot Noir. "To us, to...a lifetime of this, of you and me."

"To us," she repeated. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

They drank and the food arrived not long after. Chuck took a bite of his meal and put his fork down before he spoke.

"Man, I wish we had gone to the Cantina."

"Why?" Sarah furrowed her brow. Her food was great. "Something wrong with your food?"

"No, it's delicious. But if we'd gone to the Cantina, I could have had so much material for Star Wars jokes."

Sarah laughed at his comment, remembering how he'd made her watch the entire trilogy in- as he'd put it- "the order George Lucas intended us to see it." He loved her laugh, how she would always laugh at his stupid jokes, even when he realized they weren't funny (unfortunately, this only happened after they came out of his mouth). It was at those times, he promised himself, he'd make her laugh and smile like that everyday, for the rest of their lives.

"You are such a nerd," she said, digging into her food. "I married a huge nerd."

"Not just a huge nerd, honey. The King of Nerds," he corrected, causing her to laugh once again.

"King of Nerds? Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah. It's a great position to be in, I'm married to the woman of my dreams, which is like a fantasy for not just nerds but anyone, plus if anyone displeases me, I won't fix their phone or their computer, or their printer or-"

"You've made your point," Sarah cut him off. "Your Nerdiness," she added playfully. "So, if you're King, does that make me the Queen of Nerds?"

"Oh, absolutely," he replied. "You'd make an amazing Queen, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You can speak like five languages, you know how to handle people and you don't need protecting," Chuck said. "You'd be known for your great exploits as the Giant-Blonde-Shemale," he couldn't help a full blown Bartowski grin coming to his face.

"I still cannot _believe_ Sheryl told you that story," Sarah huffed and rolled her eyes a little.

"What? I was waiting for you to finish up at the gym, we were chatting and it came up," Chuck defended. "Besides, my wife taking out like four guys without breaking a sweat, that is really, really hot," he lowered his voice a bit, leaning forward.

"Really?" she questioned with skepticism laced in her tone.

"Oh yeah, definitely," he leaned over. "I mean, just the fact you can kick ass is so hot," Chuck's said, his voice getting lower and turning into a whisper.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," she replied leaning forward and letting their lips meet.

* * *

**The Next Morning  
****Chuck and Sarah's Hotel Room **

Sunlight of a new day streamed in through the narrow gaps in the curtains. It was a new dawn, a new day and a new life as husband and wife for the young couple. The light hit Chuck's face and he felt the warmth from the sun on it, he could feel his wife's form still pressed against his side, which made him smile as he stirred.

To his surprise, she was already awake, with her bright blue eyes looking into his.

"Hey," he smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied, nuzzling up against him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"You're my husband."

"Yeah, I kind of got that from the rings and the ceremony and the honeymoon..." he joked.

Sarah smacked his chest.

"Owww. Geez, Sarah, you hit hard."

"You're ruining my moment," she replied with a big smile on her face. "I mean, I never thought I'd get married and now, it's all just sort of hitting me in one go."

"What? Why didn't you think you'd ever be married?"

"You know how I grew up, don't put down roots anywhere, don't get attached. And then somehow, I got the most incredible man to fall in love with me."

"Sarah, come on-"

"No, it's true, Chuck. I'm so lucky to have you."

Chuck smiled. "Well, to be fair, I got the most beautiful, smart, amazing, woman in the history of the universe to fall in love with me," he added. "Mrs. Bartowski," with a bigger smile. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Sarah couldn't help it, his damn smile was getting contagious and she had it on her face too. "The same goes for me, Mr. Walker."

"I thought you were ready to be Mrs. Bartowski," he playfully retorted.

"I am. I'm ready to be Mrs. Bartowski forever. But that is never going to stop me from calling you Mr. Walker."

"Good," he gently pecked her on the lips. "I love it when you call me that," he kissed her again. "Don't ever stop."

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that. One more part to the honeymoon arc of this I think. Anyways, I've got one more week to hang in for at school before term break, with any luck, I can write more then. Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
